


Oracle's Destiny

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blooming Romance, F/M, Fat Sex, Sickness, Weight Gain, nursed back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Performing a Scrying to see into her future, Sophia ends up asleep in a thunderstorm. She ends up cared for by Brady, one of the many healers in the Order of Heroes. As time goes on, and Sophia's health improves, she ends up growing softer with a more sedentary lifestyle. She and Brady grow close and end up together. (Beginning implications of merging are more assimilation and combination than vore. Two things of the same size combining together to make one larger thing.)





	Oracle's Destiny

Rain. Rain coated her body, and danced around her fingers, mingling and mixing with the magics that crossed her fingertips as she faced the forested lake. Sophia’s voice spoke in slow and meditative chants, watching the lake’s surface ripple and change shape as she continued. Normally she did these sorts of scrying spells under some sort of cover and with her clothes on her body, but she was doing this for herself and with that she needed a far greater connection to the spirits of the earth, water, and sky. Sophia had been summoned into the Order of Heroes a long time ago, and had mostly been left by the wayside, with many many more heroes being summoned into the order that were much like her. Perhaps the most interesting part of the order, was that whenever the summoner had summoned a second or even third version of a certain hero, the same hero always seemed to wind up softer, plumper. Even the men of the Order seemed to grow after they had an extra copy summoned from the summoning stone. Sophia was one of the few heroes who hadn’t been made softer because of an extra copy, so she never knew how they happened to do that. Her mind returned back to the lake, the rain constantly making the surface of the lake ripple. She finished her chanting, and faced her palms towards the lake, causing the surface to become solid and crystal clear, showing a pastel blue color, almost white. Then, the surface of the water sprung forth, becoming some shapes that looked to be fairly humanoid. They became more clear as Sophia provided more magic power into the spell she was casting, eventually culminating in revealing her future. She looked to be surrounded by a pair of children, of indiscernible gender, and a husband whose face she could not make out. However, the most interesting sight was herself. She was rotund, portly, motherly. Her body was soft looking, probably a result of the children. Her concentration was disturbed, and the entire scrying spell fell apart, returning down into the lake. What had disturbed her concentration was a loud thunderclap, causing the short of breath and meek shaman to cower close to a rocky outcropping, only to continue to be rained upon. She was a little safer, but winced every time a thunderclap struck, which became more frequent as time continued. Sophia was able to fall into a fitful sleep, thunderclaps continuing to make her sleep a struggle. She had no clothes to change into, as she had left for the lake nude. Usually the people who requested her scrying, wanted little things like potential love, or if they could get some more money in future. For peering into something like the future, more magic and more water was needed to fully activate the spell. Sophia remained by the lake in the midst of the storm, and was asleep as it raged. 

She woke up with a start, feeling a soft blanket over her body. “Well, looks like our sleeping shaman is awake.” She heard a nearby male voice, rough sounding and blunt. “Who…. who are you?” Sophia’s breath came short, and her body just ached all over. “Found you out at the lake, sleeping away after that big storm. You’ve probably caught a cold, maybe even the flu. Why were you out there in the middle of a thunderstorm, let alone out there naked?” Sophia tried to find her words, but found her breath short, and not easy to gather into her lungs. “Don’t worry about trying to tell me now. You’re running a fever like a volcano, and probably feel like complete shit. You hungry?” Sophia, still confused by the healer and male in front of her. “Y-yes… I would… like some food…” Her sentences were choppy, and breath panting, so she had to take some time for her sentences to come out. “Right. I’ll get you some soup or something. Name’s Brady, by the way. You’re.. Sophia, right? Kiran told me.” She nodded. “That is… my name.” “Right. See you in a few with some soup. Probably gonna have to feed it to ya. You’re probably barely able to move your own body.” Brady left the room, leaving Sophia in relative peace. 

Brady returned about 15 minutes later, with a fairly large bowl of soup. “Got some help to make you a nice, hearty stew, getcha feeling tip-top.” Brady grinned, and pulled up a chair, after setting down the large bowl of stew down onto the side table. He got a solid spoonful ready, still steaming. “Open wide, Soph.” She did, and Brady began giving the stew a new home inside of Sophia’s stomach. Brady, slow and steadily got the stew into Sophia. She was fed the entire bowl of stew, filled up beyond her stomach’s capacity, but she was at least able to keep it down. Her stomach both felt and looked bloated, and she burped quietly. “So, how was it?” He looked at her kindly. “It… it was… quite good…” She nodded. “I’ll leave you to rest and digest.” Brady stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Time had passed, with Sophia recovering from her sickness, slowly but surely. She had not paid much attention to the amount of sitting and lying down she was doing, combined with the large quantities of food that Brady made for her. She tried putting on a set of clothes that Brady had brought for her from her room. She started to put her clothes on, and found them to be a struggle to get on. “They couldn’t have shrunk…. Could they?” She was able to get the outfit one, but as soon as she breathed out, a big rip appeared down the middle of her outfit. Sophia screamed, louder than she had thought she could do or had done before. Brady ran inside, and found Sophia, before pulling her close. “Calm down, Soph.” She shoved him away. “How!? I’m massive!” To emphasise her point, she jiggled her honestly quite large stomach. “Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous, and soft too.” Sophia was confused. “What?” She voiced her confusions simply, but Brady understood. “I’ve always had a thing for rounder women.” 

Sophia, knowing what he was after, came a little closer. “If that’s the case, Brady…. Show me.” She got her outfit off, with some difficulty, and was soon naked. Her body was plump and soft looking. Like a mother would have. Brady came closer to Sophia, feeling up her body, starting with her soft stomach hanging down a few inches, and about half a foot out from her body, at least right now. Her breasts were larger, her body overall was just plumper. Brady felt up and kissed every inch of her body, ending with her lips. “Show me more than that.” Brady was soon naked, and tackled the plump Sophia onto the bed. He was soon rubbing his member over her and growing hard with every plump fold Brady was over. “Come to my insides..” Sophia was aroused as well, and soon the two were just fucking away. They kept going for a while, eventually cumming and just lying together. They were quiet, and fell asleep.


End file.
